Lost Memories
by Tessitra
Summary: After the last battle, and the defeat of Voldemort, Hermione left in a hurry. No one knew why or where she left. Now five years later she is back, but she's not alone. Can her old life return as it used to, and why did she leave in the first place? Mature content in later chapters. HG/GG and HG/SF. Constructive criticism always appreciated, but don't be rude:3
1. Chapter 1 The Dream

**A/N: **I have so many ideas for new HP fanfics, and this idea have been in my mind for a long time. Don't worry I haven't forgotten about my other fanfics and I'm going to update on **Obscure Reality** and the last chapter of **Crush on Percy** as soon as possible, I'm also going to update my Mass Effect one, **Secunda Vita,** but for now I just wanted this out here on (: I don't have a BETA for this (Not a native English) So the grammar might be wrong sometimes, and I might need a bigger thesaurus, but I still try to do my best. This is going to be a Hermione/Gregory/Seamus love fanfic. No threesome, but it's going to evolve a lot. There's not enough Gregory/Mione or Seamus/Mione fanfics out there (: Hope you enjoy! Take care and thank you for taking the time to read this! /Tess

* * *

**Disclaimer**: _I do not own Harry Potter as I'm not J.K Rowling. She is the amazing author to Harry Potter, and I'm just using her characters in my own creative way. (This is rated M so warning for you who don't like that) _

**Chapter 1**

**A long lost dream.**

* * *

Vivid images of past distant memories went soaring through Hermione's mind. Faces surrounding her, people she hadn't seen in ages. Her former friends that she no longer kept in touch with. One face in particular caught her gaze, turning her head to get a better view of the blurry shadow. She saw the person give a tooth wide grin and started making its way over to her. Hermione tensed up, her pulse quickened and she recognised the same nervous feeling every time she was near 'him'. Now more uncomfortable then she was before she tried to turn and escape the situation but felt she was unable to move, and now it was already too late for that.

Hermione was now face to face with '_him_', why was this affecting her so much. Regarding the smile on his lips still lingering as he watched her. Hermione stared at him back, gazing into the beautiful shade of blue eyes that she had once loved to stare into. He seemed happy to see her but she couldn't really say the same as only guilt and remorse came up in her mind.

She saw him run a hand through his short brown hair. Detecting that he was just as nervous as she was. Hermione could feel the red blush build up on her face highlighting her cheekbones in a complementing way. Although she didn't have time to focus on how to get rid of the blush as she felt his cold and rough hand place itself on her cheek. To which earned a small surprised gasp slipping through her pink lips. The feeling wasn't new or uncomfortable but instead she was filled with an enjoyable feeling which she thought she would never feel again. Some seconds after she heard him speak.

"Where were you all the time?" his voice sounded disappointed, but mostly betrayed that she had left him. He soon removed his hand from resting on her cheek. Hermione regrettably missed the feeling of his touch immediately and she felt the pang of guilt for leaving him and everyone else that she cared for.

"I had to, I couldn't stay...So much happened. There were too many pained memories reminding me of how many we already lost" Hermione sighed and shook her head, trying to avoid the piercing gaze she received from him. "I know there is no easy way to describe this, but it was for the better. I needed time to think time to heal and it was-"

"So you had to be gone for five years because of that?! Time to think?" he cut her out shortly, maybe a little bit too harsh because he sighed and calmed himself. "I figured you were better than that. You were supposed to be the smart one. Not the one that avoided consequences' and then just left from everyone that needed you..-"his voice felt hollow like it had been gone through so much pain. His glance went down to the ground. "I-I-I needed you Hermione. Ever thought about that?" he asked quietly, more to himself than to her. He sighed and looked up once again. "Of course you wouldn't understand. Because let's face it, you never needed me back."

He turned on his heel and Hermione's lower lip trembled and she tried reaching out with her hand to grab his shoulder but was shocked when she saw her hand go right through him, only catching thin air. Hermione frowned and started panicking, giving more effort to grab his shoulder, preventing him from walking away. "No! Not now! Don't do this to me. Give me five more minutes. I need more time! This is-"

Before she was able finish her last words her tiredly eyes snapped open. Staring out to a pale cold wall. Her chest was rising and falling rapidly and she could feel the cold sweat running down her forehead. Hermione blinked as it downed to her reality that it was just another dream. The same dream she used to have two years ago, she thought it had stopped but apparently not. Placing her hand on her forehead to wipe the sweat clean off her, and then rubbed her eyes.

A sudden move from the left side of the bed and a hand on her stomach made her almost shriek and jump by fright, making her fast reflexes accidentally hit the person beside her on the nose.

"Ouch Merlin! Hermione what the fuck are you doing?" he cursed out. His hand immediately up to his bruised nose. Hermione widen her eyes by the whole accidentally scene and felt a tinge of guilt in her stomach. "Oh my. I'm so, so sorry. I didn't mean for it to happen. It's just that you startled me and I guess my instincts told me to defend myself..." hoping that would be a sufficient answer.

He just raised an eyebrow at her."It was your instincts to defend yourself? From whom? Me?" he asked her incredulous, still rubbing his sore nose. Hermione bit her lower lip and met his eyes while she gave a small role with her own. "Well of course not. I meant that, what if you were an intruder. I would have to defend myself in some way." Her words were lacking conviction and he just shook his head. Honestly not believing her, removing his hand from the pained nose and showed around the room with his hand. "The house is warded in every room, plus you're a witch. Don't you think you could've defended yourself a litter better than a small punch?" he rolled his eyes with a sneer plastered on his face. Leaning closer to her he gave a gentle kiss on her shoulder.

"Besides don't you think your husband would've taken care of that intruder if he tried to harm my beautiful wife?" He smirked.

Hermione quirked a brow and snorted. "Don't be too full of yourself Greg. I'm still the brightest witch of the age. I think I could've handled myself." Giving a smirk on her own. "But thank you anyway" she smiled and leaned down to his level and kissed him on the cheek. To which he just chuckled at and smiled when he felt her lips on his skin. Pulling her closer to him with his strong masculine arms, spooning her.

"Keep telling yourself that luv, if it makes you feel better" he chuckled and nuzzled his face into the wavy hair, but lifted his head up again."But I know it's not the truth Hermione, you were never a good liar, so tell me. Was it the dream again?" he asked but already knew the answer. Hermione frowned and sighed, turning around with her body so she was facing him but avoiding eye contact. "Well yes. I haven't had the dream since two years ago. So it was just strange that I got the dream now" still frowning and then felt a thumb on her chin making her look up to his eyes.

"Maybe it's because we'll be moving back to the Wizarding World tomorrow, and you're scared to face your old friends-"

"I'm not scared." She hissed out trying to pull her face down again but was stopped by his hand. He gave a short sigh caressing her chin. "Maybe scared was the wrong way to put it, but perhaps you're uncertain how they would react. I bet they have a lot of questions for you. You left for five years without a word."

"Is this conversation going anywhere? It's like you're blaming me for leaving like the rest of them! You know why I left Gregory, and you're not the one to talk. You left as well" she stated with a pout and crossing her arms, she knew that she was out of line. Gregory remained calm and just raised a brow. "I'm not blaming you at all. I was just explaining that they would be curious to why you left and where you left. Besides, I told my friends why I left and I kept in touch with them." He sighed again and released the grip of her chin and looked up the ceiling. "Maybe this is a bad idea. Maybe I should decline the job offer at the Ministry and talk to-"

Hermione widen her eyes and straightened herself and sat up. "No! You can't decline the job offer! This is a life time opportunity and you always wanted to work with animals, and Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures is probably the better departments out there. So there is no way I'm letting you decline this job offer, I'm sorry that I behaved like a child. We have to move, I promise that it will all work out" she told him, or more like ordering him. Gregory had this goofy smile on his face and then pulled her closer to him letting the small reality control vanish in a passionate kiss even if Hermione tried to pull away from him but soon relaxed in his arms and kissed him back. When the kiss finished she leaned her forehead to his panting a bit.

"Wh-what was that about?" she chuckled. Gregory laughed and pushed a strand of her hair back from her face. "That was me saying thank you, and telling you that I love you" Hermione rolled her eyes, but blushed nonetheless. She loved the spontaneous kisses from him that always took her by surprise.

"Honestly though, thank you Hermione. I know it must be difficult for you but if will all be fine, and if not I will be there helping you on the way." He reassured her and kissed her on the nose. Hermione bit her lower lip, she didn't know about that. She was quite sure it was going to be worse than they expected, but she didn't want to concentrate on that. She smirked and inched closer to his earlobe giving a soft nibble. "How about making our last night in this house something to remember about?" she teased and heard him groan in pleasure already feeling the growing bulge.

"Mmm you read my mind, I think that sounds rather nice actually" he said as lifted her off him and hovered above her, earning a small giggle from Hermione. "Now Mrs Goyle, were we're we`" he smirked and was about to lean down to her lips and kiss her when they heard the door slide open and stopped with their actions.

"Mummy, I had a bad dream. Can I sleep with you here?" the four year old girl asked, standing by the door-frame holding her blue teddy bear. Hermione sighed "Looks like our plan just backfired" she whispered to her husband, he just laughed and rolled over to his side of the bed smiling down to the girl.

"Of course sweetheart" she said with her gentle tone and the four year old girl gave a tooth wide grin running up to them both, struggling with coming up to the bed. With Gregory's help she managed and crawled over to the middle of the bed and placed herself under the duvet, cuddling up to them both. Her teddy bear still tight to her body. "Good night mummy" she kissed Hermione on the cheek. "Goodnight daddy" she kissed Gregory on the cheek. They both smiled down to her. "Goodnight Claire, sleep tight" then she looked over to Gregory and gave a weak smile for their night being drastically changed. Leaning over Claire to kiss Gregory on the lips. "I love you, goodnight" she breathed upon his mouth.

He smiled into the lips "I love you too Hermione, goodnight" as they both placed themselves back to sleep Hermione's thoughts went swirling on and on. Hoping that everything would go fine tomorrow, that she wouldn't meet Harry and Ron, they probably would never forgive her from leaving. She sighed and then felt her eyelids getting heavy and shut her eyes, falling to sleep.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this fanfic! If you do, then fave and follow, don't forget to review always appreciate constructive criticism. Take care!


	2. A familiar face

**A/N:** So here is the second chapter of Lost Memories. Yey a quick update, I'm trying to improve with that so let's hope you won't get disappointed. I edited this a lot, and quite frankly I'm satisfied with the outcome of this. So now I just want to update more and more hehe...anyway hope you enjoy. Don't forget to fave/follow/review and always appreciate constructive criticism. Oh and I almost forgot! I started a page on Fb that's called Harry Potter Fanfictions. Where you can upload images of HP and share your own art or share fanfics you like. In that way fanfics get's heard a lot easier. Join already up to 231 members in 2 days!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or it's wonderful characters I just us them in my own creative imagination.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**A familiar face.**

* * *

The packing and moving from their old house to their new one went rather evenly and without any difficulties. They had moved back to London and the Wizarding World to get a closer job distance for Gregory's new job offer. Even if Hermione enjoyed living at their old house, she was glad for her husband. Still in her gut she felt like a nervous wreck being back, but she hid it quite well from Gregory. It wouldn't be long now till everyone knew she was back, and to be honest she didn't know is she was ready to face them all straight away.

Hermione carried one of the last boxes into the house and placed it down on the kitchen floor. Looking around the small space, the kitchen felt smaller than their old one, but that was one of her lesser worries as she was the worst cook ever. Surprisingly Gregory was a formidable cook, so she let him do the most cooking.

Gregory walked inside the kitchen carrying a small box in his left arm and a clingy Claire in his right. "Looks like this was the last box...however I don't know what to do about this one" he gestured to Claire with a playful smirk. "I guess we just have to return to the old address"

Claire widen her wee eyes terrified and Hermione just giggled. "No daddy. Please don't send me back. I promise to behave" she spoke with glistening eyes and a small pout on her mouth, trying so hard not to cry. Gregory's heart filled with sympathy and care for the four year old and he didn't have a heart to fool the child and just laughed. "Of course not. I would never send you back princess, besides your mother would probably decapitate me if I did"

Hermione crossed her arms looking up to her husband sharply, with a glare on her face."Don't say that in front of her, she'll have nightmares" she huffed. Gregory just rolled his eyes and felt Hermione taking Claire from his arm and saw her kissing Claire on the forehead. Besides...I would've done far worse than just that" Hermione commented with a teasing smirk. Gregory raised an amused brow to her but remained silent. Hermione placed Claire down to the floor. "Why don't you go and play with your toys inside the living room for a while sweetheart?" she whispered kindly to the four year old, whom just smiled and nodded. Rushing out from the kitchen with her tiny feet.

Hermione smiled watching her daughter leave, once she turned around facing Gregory she was enveloped between his strong arms. Hermione frowned and made an attempt to break away from him. "Greg...we don't have time for this. Release me, we need to unpack the stuff and...-"

Gregory leaned Hermione's body and head down in a gracious smooth way. His hand placed on her chin tilting her face and placed his lips upon hers. Giving a fierce kiss filled with emotions and love. Hermione tried to struggle as usual, pushing him off, but failed. When Gregory felt her relax and wrap her arms around his neck he grinned wickedly and the kiss became more heated. His tongue asking for permission to enter, which Hermione didn't hesitate to grant him, gladly letting him join her tongue for a more deeper and passionate kiss.

Even a small moan escaped her busy, plump lips. That's when Gregory pulled her up, and helped steadying her, backing off from the kiss, still holding her in his arms though. "You see...I always win" he cockily boasted proudly. His Slytherin traits showing off. Hermione remembered what was happening and she frowned again and finally managed to slip away from his grip. "I hate it when you do that" she mumbled quietly. Gregory laughed richly.

"No you don't. You _love_ it when I do that" he winked and walked over to the small box he carried in before, and started unpacking. Hermione felt num, lost for words. How was it he could win her over by his kisses...well his amazing breath-taking kisses. Hermione felt her blush spreading over her face and shook her head trying to regain focus on what she was doing. So she started helping Gregory with the unpacking.

* * *

It took some time, but eventually they were done with the unpacking, well at least for the kitchen. Hermione sighed relived, feeling more satisfied and more home when she looked around the kitchen. She sat down on chair slumping her shoulder and smiled. "That's the kitchen...now just six more rooms" she added sarcastically. Gregory just laughed and leaned his body to the kitchenette, rolling up his long-armed sleeves to his elbows showing off his masculine arms. He glanced down to Hermione.

"So are you going to be fine? With moving back here?"

Hermione snorted, she knew this was coming sooner or later. "What is that supposed to mean? Of course I will! Besides it's already too late to change our minds" she stated bothered by his question. Regarding how that sounded she sighed and stood up. "I'm sorry. I know you mean well. Don't worry too much about it. I'll be fine." She reassured him, and gave him a quick peck on his mouth.

Gregory gave a weak smile, having to settle for that short reply. "Fine, I'm not going to mention it again." He agreed defeated, he knew she was stubborn as an ox and didn't want to press the subject any further.

"How about you? Excited about your new job?" she asked. Gregory barked out a scoff, his hand brushing through her wavy soft hair. "Excited wouldn't be the word I would've used. It's a living that's all" he wasn't as intelligent as his wife, but not that he minded that. She was good for him in every possible way, almost too good.

Hermione gave him a sharp look. "You listen to me Gregory. You've changed since Hogwarts and I'm proud of you. When we met those years ago at the library you didn't want anything because you didn't trust yourself to make it, but now..." she smiled, caressing his cheek tenderly. "Look at you now, you've been offered a job at the ministry for you talents and your intelligence. So you deserve this, and never think less of yourself again" she stated pointing a finger to his chest.

Gregory wanted to roll his eyes, sometimes her Gryffindor side was showing to much. He just nodded his head with a small smile, not wanting to disappoint her. "Thank you Hermione" leaning his head down to give a soft kiss. Then he checked his watch on his arm and sighed. "I have to leave now if I don't want to be late for my first day." Hermione opened her mouth as to say something but closed it again, forming her mouth as an 'o'.

She watched Gregory leave the kitchen and she followed him. Seeing him say goodbye to Claire who was too engrossed with her toys to even notice.

Gregory walked over to the entrance hallway, looking over to Hermione. He couldn't help to think she seemed so fragile, but he didn't dare to ask her is she was fine again. Not willing to face the consequences' of a hex.

"So what are you going to be doing under the meantime?" he asked as he put on his jacket. Hermione hadn't really expected that question and to be honest she hadn't really figured out what to do yet. She couldn't just stay hidden in the house all day long. Besides she was curious to see how much The Diagon Alley changed while she was gone, and Claire would also get an opportunity to see it for the first time.

"I was thinking about taking a trip down to Diagon Alley with Claire, and perhaps see if there are any available jobs at Flourish and Blotts" seeing as she also needed a job, so it's a perfect opportunity to go job searching. Even though she already was a famous author, well in the muggle world she was. Although it had been a while since she published anything, or written a new book.

Gregory stared at her dumbfounded. "Are you sure you're ready for that? Will you be fin..?-"

"Don't you dare say the word 'fine' to me again..." she warned low. Gregory held up his hands in surrender "Okay, okay. I'm going, I'm going" he turned around and pushed the door knob down but stopped half through, looking behind over his shoulder "I love you, see you later, bye" and then he left.

* * *

It felt strange being back, walking down the alley. So many shops reminding her of the first time she walked with her parents. The day she got her acceptance letter to Hogwarts, the day she got the knowledge that she was a witch. So many things had changed since that day, then it was filled with wonders and beauty, but now it was just filled with old memories that she rather stayed forgotten. It did however amaze her that Diagon Alley still looked just as impressive.

Her daughter however was beaming like a sun, seeing all the new things she never seen before. Hermione felt a pride that Claire reacted the same way as she did when she was child, even though Claire is much younger than she was for her first visit. She tightened her hold to Claire's hand as they passed Sugarplum's Sweet Shop. Hermione rearranged the hoodie to her cloak. She didn't want to be recognized by anyone familiar.

"Mummy, mummy look!" Claire called out overly hysterical, pointing her wee finger to a shop further down the Alley. Hermione followed with her gaze to where Claire was gesturing at, and tensed, her heart doing a double thump by her nerves. Was the twins shop still running? She bit her lower lip, and felt a tug on her sleeve. "Can we go there mummy? Please, please mummy, pretty please?" Claire asked with a puppy face, jumping up and down on her spot.

Hermione sighed. "Your begging's doesn't help Claire. No we can't. Mummy is looking for a bookshop. Perhaps another time?" she couldn't be discovered this early being back, especially by the twins. The four year old brunette pouted, and her blue icy eyes were building with tears. "You're mean mummy" Hermione's heart broke, she wanted to give Claire everything she asked for, but this was asking for too much. "Please don't start crying sweetheart. Tears won't solve anything" Hermione sighed, rubbing her temples feeling a headache spreading. Claire was now letting big baby tears slip down to her cheeks.

Hermione hunched down to Claire's level and wiped the tears away with her thumb. "You know what, I'll let you have one book by your choice, hmm? Does that sound good?" Claire sniffled and blinked away the tears looking up to her mummy. "Let's say two books and we have a deal"

Hermione raised brows, not expecting that answer. The child knew how to bargain, that's for sure. She gave a soft chuckle and kissed Claire on the forehead. "It's settled then, two books for my princess"

* * *

Hermione had avoided the Flourish and Blotts owner for now, so just slipped passed her with Claire pulling in her hand. They walked up the stairs to the second floor and searched for any interesting books. Hermione pulled down her hoodie, as she doubted she would meet anyone she knew in there. "You can have any book you want, so go and look for a book you want and then bring it to mummy" she told Claire, who's pout turned into a bright smile.

Before Claire sprinted off Hermione shouted after her. "Don't wander off to far however" she shook her head, the child was impossible sometimes. Hermione began to look for some books on her own, rummaging for something good. Some of the books she'd already read twice or even thrice. She smiled, thankful that not everything at Diagon Alley had changed. She found a book she didn't recognize and pulled it out, reading the title on the cover. 'Arithmancy a doubtful art' Hermione snorted, and placed the book back.

Arithmancy was one of her favorite subjects at Hogwarts, and the author was making fun of it! That proved what he knew. Absolutely nothing! Hermione shook her head and kept looking for something far more interesting. Hermione heard some small tip toes footsteps sprinting towards her, smiling secretly she thought Claire already found a book. It usually took her a longer time to find a book. Hermione turned around to see what book her daughter had chosen.

"So did you find a book alrea...dy?" Hermione paused with her words breathlessly and felt limp on her body, her words vanished in an instant as she saw who it was, standing beside her daughter.

"Hello Hermione Granger" the blonde former Ravenclaw with greeted her. Hermione didn't even notice that she said 'Granger' instead of Goyle, she blushed as she just stood still without a word and felt silly for just standing there looking at the blonde. "Hello Luna" she greeted back, trying to give a sincere smile.

"Mummy! I found a book. She helpeded me to bring it down to me. I like her mummy, she is kind!" Claire stated happily, having a tight grasp to her new book about magical creatures. Both Luna and Hermione laughed. "That's nice sweetheart..." Hermione looked over to Luna hesitantly. "This is one of mummy's old friends, Luna" she explained to her daughter. Claire stared up to the elder blonde witch and grinned.

"Nice to meet you I'm Claire" Luna laughed, and gave a dreamy smile. "It's very nice to meet you as well" Claire shifted and looked over to her mother. "Mummy, can I go and look at the pictures in my book?" Hermione patted her on the head and nodded, then Claire rushed off again, sitting down by a children's table behind Hermione.

Hermione then stared back to Luna awkwardly, biting down on her lower lip. How was she supposed to start now? Luckily she didn't have to worry about that as Luna started speaking first.

"It's nice to see you again Hermione" she spoke with her same calm voice as before, having a sincere smile. Hermione started fidgeting with her shirt, feeling she was going to be judged sooner or later, but perhaps not. This was Luna, and she is not like the others. "It's very nice to see you too Luna" she spoke with a genuine honest tone. It really was. She had changed, of course. Longer hair, looking more gowned up and her fashion for clothes had drastically changed for the better.

"So are you back in town?" Luna asked, starting with a conversation. Hermione shook her head. "Actually...I've moved back. Me, my daughter and my husband." Luna widen her eyes a bit. "Oh?" she asked shocked. "You're married?" she asked.

Hermione mentally slapped herself for saying to much, she just gave a small nod affirming it. Luna smiled brightly. "That's great. Me too, since four weeks ago. With Ron Weasley, So I'm now Luna Weasley" she giggled how that sounded out loud. Hermione swallowed greatly. Ron married Luna? That was unexpected, what more had she missed. "That's nice, congratulations, the both of you." She congratulated Luna, who just gave an even bigger smile by that.

Hermione sighed, she knew what was coming next, and so might as well just get it over with. "So I guess you have your questions to why I left."

Luna raised a thin blonde brow. "No, not really. I always saw it like you had your reasons for leaving, but I knew that you would always be back someday...although I can't say the same about Ron and Harry"

Hermione felt shocked that Luna thought like that, but was relived that she didn't ask any questions right now, as why she left. She knew however how Ron and Harry would react, especially Ron. Hermione gave a tiredly sigh. "Were they angry a lot when I left?" not really wanting to hear the truth from Luna but she knew she needed to hear it.

"Well Ron was. Harry was more sad than angry, but he's like me in that way. He believed that you would be back... and here you are!" she declared happily. Hermione avoided Luna's eyes and gazed down the floor, poor Harry, how she missed him and Ron. Her eyes went back to Luna. "Listen I can't explain everything right now, but I would appreciate if you wont tell anyone that I'm back. I would like to tell them myself when I'm ready."

Luna frowned confused, but eventually nodded with a smile. "Of course Hermione, I won't tell them anything." Hermione felt a knot in her chest drop when Luna said that and gave a sad smile to her. "Thank you Luna that means so much to me" she looked behind her shoulder to Claire and walked over to her. "Now if you excuse me I'm going to ask the owner if there is any available job spots left here." She explained to Luna and lifted up a sleeping Claire who was still holding her books in her arms.

"Oh? No need to. I work here so you can just talk to me about that, she wouldn't mind, and now that I think about it we do have an empty spot available, so if you want it, then it's yours"

Hermione widen her eyes. Luna worked here? Well that explains everything. She gave a bright smile "Oh thank you so much! That would be wonderful! Are you sure?" Luna just nodded her head. "Thank you again. I'll make sure to start as soon as possible."

They wrapped up the conversations and she said her goodbyes to Luna and walked over to the cashier and paid for the books. When she was on her way out, she stopped in her tracks and it felt like her heart stopped functioning, but at the same time it felt like it multiplied. Her breaths got heavy and she felt paralyzed.

Outside the shop's window she had seen _him_ walking past, and she had no knowledge that she was back, he just walked past the shop oblivious to the fact that she was inside. Hermione leaned her back to the wall, and stared up to the ceiling, her free hand on her chest trying to calm her beating heart. She didn't anticipate to see him the very first day back in London, and didn't expect to feel this way. Like none of her feelings had changed since the first time she even developed feelings for him.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_It was in their 6__th__ year, and a very normal, uneventful day in October. Hermione was reading her favorite book relaxing in her favorite couch, inside the Gryffindor common room. No one else was around so she had the room all by herself, absolutely quiet, just the way she liked it. She cuddled lower down to the couch making herself more comfortable. _

_That was till the door to the portrait hole was slammed open. Hermione jumped by the loud surprising noise, making her book fall down to the floor. She sat up and saw a guy walk in frowning, and fists clenched, but that not all what she noticed. He was covered in soot. Hermione chuckled silently. Gaining the attention from him and he widen his eyes. _

"_Another of your failures with spells?" she teased with a smirk. _

_Seamus snorted "That's an understatement of the century" Hermione laughed again and picked up her book, placing it on the table. _

"_I'm sorry if I was to loud when I marched in here, it's just that...that-"he spoke with his rich Irish accent, then slumped down on a chair beside Hermione. "You didn't disturb me. Its fine" she explained, to which Seamus just raised a brow at. "You're a bad liar. You know that?" Hermione rolled her eyes. "So I've been told"_

_Seamus laughed richly, some soot falling off him, then he sighed. "I don't know what I'm doing wrong. I always fail" he frowned, looking down to his hands that were covered with soot. _

_Hermione watched his expression and felt a pity for him, he seemed like he wanted to success so badly. Hermione straightened her body and sat up straight her feet placed to the floor. "You're trying too much. It's not that hard actually and-"_

"_Easy for you to say Hermione, you're good at everything." Hermione frowned when she got interrupted. "Let me finish, and besides I'm not good at everything" she stated and cleared her throat. "Now without you interrupting me again. I was going to propose an idea. Me helping you, tutoring you. In that way you're not going to fail once more" _

_That made Seamus snap his head up confused, watching her intently, seeing is she was speaking truthfully or not. "Are you serious Hermione? Would you really do that for me?" he asked not believing her. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Of course I'm serious Seamus. I wouldn't suggested it if I wasn't." She shook her head, and then gave a soft smile to him. "Plus, friends help each other out. Especially someone like me. So yes I can help you and tutor you" _

_Seamus felt the corner of his mouth turning to a bigger smile for each word she spoke. "Wow! That's amazing Hermione! I don't know what to say! He exclaimed still having the biggest smiles plastered on his face. Hermione just laughed. "How about a simple thank you?" she suggested, Seamus chuckled. _

"_Well yes there's that" he chuckled again, smiling at the brunette. "Thank you Hermione" he spoke the words softly, meaning every words of it, staring into her brown eyes. Hermione watched his gaze and felt something shift, something funny and strange in her stomach. The way he smiled at her he'd never done before, and it was making her feel uncomfortable. His blue striking eyes still watching her, and she could feel her heart beat faster by the way he was looking at her. She swallowed hard, feeling a heat burning up on her face, making her blush a pure red._

_She adverted from his gaze and cleared her throat, coming back to reality and stood up. "You're welcome. I ehm, ehm just remembered something I have to do...see you tomorrow...at five pm. See you" she rushed up the stairs forgetting all about her book on the table. Seamus sat perplexed, not moving, thinking if he'd said anything wrong. _

_Inside Hermione's dorm she sat down on her bed and looked at her hands, wondering what just happened and why it affected her so much._


	3. A welcome home

**A/N: **The third chapter of Lost Memories is out now! Thank you for your patience! Hope you all enjoy it! However this chapter is very graphic with the mature content, so this is a very M rated chapter, if you don't like that then I suggest you skip this chapter and just wait for the next update! Other than that, hope you enjoy it! Also thanks to my friend '**ObliviateMeQuietly**' for the BETA for this chapter! You are amazing!

**Disclaimer: **I do not 'sadly' own anything about Harry Potter. The only thing I can say is my own...is my imagination for using these amazing characters!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**A welcome home.**

Their first day back at Wizarding London took an unexpected turn. Hermione had never guessed she would see Luna at Flourish and Blotts. Nonetheless it was good to see an old, familiar face. It was only a short meeting and Hermione had specifically told Luna in trust not to mention that she was back to either Ron or Harry. Other than that she was glad to have met her and Hermione even got a job at the bookshop she loved. So it had turned out to be a nice day after all. Hermione smiled, she was grateful knowing that at least one of her old friends wouldn't hate her.

Hermione just finished tucking Claire down in her small orange bed. Orange was Claire's favourite colour. Hermione saw the book she had bought Claire beside her sleeping form and sighed. Taking it from the bed beside her she placed the book down on top of the drawer, and then she leaned down to kiss Claire on the forehead.

Hermione closed the door almost fully shut so only a small amount of light peered into the room and she left, walking down the stairs. It hadn't even been one day yet and Hermione was already exhausted, but it was probably from all of the unpacking they had done. Stretching her back with a big yawn she decided to head into the living room. She was glad that the TV was one of the first things that had been unpacked. She sat down comfortably on the sofa and reached for the remote-control that was on coffee table, turning the TV on. Hermione changed the channel and saw that her favourite show was on, called Nip&Tuck, a fairly new show but she liked it nonetheless. Hermione gave a relaxed sigh and made herself more comfortable.

Twenty minutes later she heard the front door open, dragging her eyes away from the TV. She pulled herself up from her cosy seat and glimpsed over the couch, seeing Gregory enter the room, arriving home from work. Hermione felt all jittery inside, he looked worked-out however. Hermione smirked, a mischievous glint in her eyes. She leaped off the couch and rushed over to Gregory, jumping up on him with a mighty speed, and he stumbled back. He widened his eyes at her odd behaviour, and felt her legs lock around his waist.

He had to react fast to lift her thighs up so he wouldn't stumble any further and accidentally fall with her clinging to his body. The jumping sure took him by surprise, he had no idea why she did it either. Gregory frowned.

"Bloody he..-"

Hermione silenced him before he could speak, by crashing her mouth to his. If Gregory thought the jumping part surprising then he was gobsmacked by the delicious kiss. His senses turning to lust instead. Hermione's hands found his hair to twist and pull on, liking the soft strands wrapped around her fingers. Engaging him in a deep desired kiss, she took his lower lip between her teeth, nibbling and pulling teasingly. Letting her tongue press inside his mouth, she desperately explored every corner, melding with his own tongue to hers, massaging each other in a euphoric dance.

Gregory's hands squeezed her hips a little bit tighter and pushed her body against the wall, controlling the urges he felt to ravish her right there. Hermione smirked at her triumphant idea, she could already feel he was rock hard for her.

"How was work?" the humorous way she asked it went unnoticed in Gregory's head, he was too engrossed by her hot body. Hermione pulled away from the kiss, her hand resting on his cheek. "Boring compared to this" he spoke, and a low grunt vibrated in his throat when he felt her hand slide down from his cheek to rest on his pulsating member.

"I just wanted to welcome you home" she added playfully.

Gregory smirked, his mouth leaving trails of tingling kisses down her jaw line and then down to the nape of her neck. "Is that so?" he breathed out "Mmm, I think I can get used to that. Can you welcome me home like this all the time?" he suggested as he felt a playful hit on his arm from Hermione. Gregory only grinned but never stopped kissing her.

"I don't think so mister and...and...what...wh-what _are _you doing?!" she gasped loudly, feeling Gregory nibbling on her earlobe, it was one of her most sensitive spots, and she hated that he knew about it. It always making her so turned on when he did that. Gregory flicked his tongue, sucking on her earlobe and went lower to her neck sniffing her perfume that was still rather sweet on her skin. Gregory groaned and bit down, giving a hard suck, tasting her skin. He pulled back and grinned widely as he saw the red mark he had left on her neck as a vicious predator.

"What does it seem like I'm doing?" he replied a moment later, returning to kissing her now bruised neck. Hermione felt warm and flushed, she didn't think it would get this far but now with his touches and kisses it was difficult to think straight, plus it made her knickers go soaking wet.

"We have to stop..." she murmured breathlessly "Claire could wake up and-"

"You should've thought about that before throwing yourself at me" he responded, tightening his grip on her hips, earning a quiet whimper from Hermione. He adjusted his position to her body, getting better access. Lifting her up a bit he started to grind his member to her crotch. He heard her moan and felt his length twitch painfully by the need to be inside her.

Leaving her neck he stared into her with lustful eyes, she seemed dazed and better yet, she seemed just as turned on as he felt, the heat from her eyes giving her away. Gregory grinned wickedly. "Besides we need have sex in our new house. It's bound to happen anyway, so why not now?" he smirked seductively while waggling his eyebrows.

Before Hermione even got a chance to respond, Gregory lifted her up in bridal style, carrying her inside the kitchen and placing Hermione down on the kitchen table. Hermione's eyes went large looking at him in peril shock. Tensing a bit as she was placed on the table, this was not what she had in mind.

"Not in the kitchen! We'll make a mess and we just unpacked and-"Once again her words were silenced by Greg's snort. "We'll clean up afterwards. Secondly, we need to experiment more often" he added erotically, while his hands started unbuttoning the buttons to his uniform, removing it from his body, tossing it to the floor, revealing his toned torso.

Hermione bit down on her lip, preventing a whimper of passion from slipping from her trembling mouth, she eyed his body with raw emotion of lust. She wanted to drag her fingers up and down on his torso, following every firm muscle, tracing them. This time she couldn't hold back a moan, licking her lips as she started rolling her hips. Hermione knew that she already lost the battle of temptation. "Well, what are you waiting for?" she smirked as she stripped off her own black shirt, throwing it to the floor to be forgotten, now only in her strapless blue bra.

Gregory's breaths became thicker and louder, feeling his member growing harder by the teasing from his wife. Without another thought he pulled down his trousers, and seconds later he pulled down his boxers as well, his pulsating length showing all his glory. He didn't stop there however, he unclasped Hermione's bra with much experience and slowly removed Hermione's knickers.

He didn't even get time to admire the view of the naked beauty in front of him when he heard his wife demanding him quite sexily, "Hurry the fuck up". Gregory raised a brow and chuckled. "Patience my lioness" he spoke calmly, when all he wanted to do was fuck her senseless. His voice must've faltered however, because one more look of the divine beauty, spreading her legs for him, and he could see how wet she was for him. Something clicked inside him and he lost all his senses.

He dove down, hovering above her, her breasts pressed against his chest, how soft they felt against his body. His hands caressed her body, going for her stiff nipples. Hermione arched her back and whimpered with pure pleasure, her nails digging into the muscles of his back. "Gregory... I need you inside me. I need you to fuck me"

He groaned, how fucking sexy to hear her speak those words, it was like she triggered all the right buttons, turning him on even more. He complied to her needs and nodded his head as he positioned his aching, throbbing member to her entrance. Feeling the wetness from her openings spread around the head of his length wasn't making the situation much better. Actually, he almost thought he was about to cum right there. Staring down at Hermione he was met by brown lustful eyes and he couldn't contain the wait any longer.

Pushing inside with his member her tight walls extended around his rather thick length. Hermione tilted her head, spreading her legs wider, making it more accessible for him to thrust harder and go deeper inside her sex. Gregory started moving inside her, every motion felt better than the last one. He got into a satisfying rhythm, both matching each other's thrusts, hitting her deep in her sex. He dove to take one of her erect nipples in his mouth, flicking out his tongue, circling and teasing the sensitive skin. Sucking hard, pulling up and then dropped the nipple watching it go down again. He loved how he was making her squirm underneath him, begging for more and more, her hands on his back, her legs wrapped around his waist.

"Mmm, oh please more, deeper please" Hermione uttered in between ragged breaths. Gregory almost chuckled by the way she begged him, how she added 'please' in almost every sentence. Although that's what he loved about her, egging him to go deeper and faster just the way she wanted. He was more than willing to comply with their needs. He grabbed a hold of the corners of the table as he got ready to thrust hard inside her, he pulled out, only the tip of his length inside her. He smirked, teasing her opening before he slid in again. He saw Hermione lift up her head frowning and her eyes demanding him to thrust inside already.

Within a second he pounded deep inside her, making Hermione gasp and tilt her head back again. Gregory did it once more, thrusting inside her hard, making them both moan out in unison. He kept pounding inside Hermione like this for a while, each thrust hitting deep and hard inside her. As he made Hermione wetter by the second, the sounds of him thrusting into her was only making him more turned on. His hair was soaking wet with sweat from the raw sex they were having. Hermione looked up at him, grazing her fingers on his ribs, and a small shiver ran down Gregory's spine.

"Mm, don't stop. Don't ever stop. Fuck me! Fuck me harder" Gregory bit down on his lip as a low groan escaped his mouth. Hearing every syllable from her sweet mouth made him quiver and he came closer to his release. Leaning down to her mouth he delved his tongue inside, erupting to erotic kisses, sucking at her lower lip as his hips still thrust at the same pace as before. The table was squeaking back and forth, he hoped it didn't break, but that was the least of his problems right now.

All his focus was on his beautiful wife, purring his name in a soft symphony. He didn't know how long he could last anymore but he wanted her to cum as well so he pushed on, sliding in and out her sex. Hermione clamped her legs tight, her breathing getting more uncontrollable.

"I'm so close..." she breathed out. The sweat on his forehead building from before and mixing with hers. "Mmm me too" he agreed, answering her short. Hermione bucked up her hips one last time and felt her inner walls tighten around his throbbing length. That's when it all burst for her. Hermione's eyes snapped open and a wave of ecstasy pleasure gushed out of her. Exploding in a big orgasm, she moaned out Gregory's name as she came.

After hearing her cry out his name while she orgasmed he couldn't hold it back anymore and felt his own release spill inside her, gritting his teeth.

"Oh fuck!" he cursed out and kept thrusting slowly as his cum kept shooting his seed deep inside Hermione. When he had finished he relaxed and rested his forehead to hers, both of them panting loudly.

Gregory had a smile on his lips and Hermione gave a shy smile back, wiping the sweat away from his forehead.

"Well it's decided. From now on, you _always_ welcome me home like this" he chuckled humorously. Hermione just rolled her eyes, still a small smile spreading on her lips.

"I don't think so. This was a one-time opportunity" she stated. Gregory pouted and gave a sad puppy face directed at her. Hermione sighed, having a playful smile. "Fine! Maybe more than one time opportunity, but now...Get off me!" she laughed, trying to push his weight off her.

Gregory laughed and pulled out of Hermione and stood up, reaching out with a hand to help Hermione up from the table as well. Hermione bended down to grab her clothes, feeling a tinge of scarlet red stretching all over her features. She still couldn't believe they just had sex on the kitchen table! She was going to clean it thoroughly the next day.

Finally redressed in her clothes she turned around to Gregory. "This is your fault by the way" she stated, crossing her arms as she leaned against the wall. Gregory raised an amused brow. "My fault? Care to explain how this was my fault?" he challenged her. Hermione pointed a finger in the air ready to start a disagreement but let her finger down again and frowned. "Okay this might not be entirely your fault...but it's your fault that we ended up having sex in the kitchen" she finished, blushing by her words.

Gregory barked out a laugh and walked over to her, kissing Hermione's cheek. "Maybe...but you didn't complain at the time" he winked and walked out of the kitchen. Hermione gaped at him the redness still fresh on her face as she watched him just leave the kitchen. She hated when he did that, like the conversation was over.  
"I wasn't finished!" she argued and followed him out the kitchen.

* * *

**A/N: **No flames! But always appreciate a few reviews :3 it sure does make the pen go faster! Once again, thank you ObliviateMeQuietly for Beta:ing this chapter! Fave/Follow&review Thank you for reading!


End file.
